Secrets, Confessions & Revealations
by nWoreviewer
Summary: Ash, Serena & company are in the middle of their Kalos journey when Ash stops to participate in a tournament in Shalour City. But just what happens when someone from Ash's childhood also appears in the tournament? Secrets are revealed that his friends never thought could be true. AmourShipping vs FurtherShipping
1. Chapter 1

Secrets, Confessions & Revealations

My 1st story, so please go easy on me. Also, here are the ages:

Ash: 15

Serena: 15

Clemont: 17

Bonnie: 8

Chapter 1: Challenge

It had been a wild last few days for Ash Ketchum. 1st off, on route to next gym battle, he met Korrina & her Lucario and Clemont revealed to Ash that she was the Shalour City Gym Leader. After arriving in Shalour City, he prepared himself to face Korrina & her Lucario which could Mega-Evolve, so Ash spent a few days training his pokemon in preparation. During that training, Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder, which Ash was ecstatic about since being a Flying/Fire dual type, would have a advantage against Lucario being a Fighting/Steel dual type. However, as a added bonus, Froakie evolved iuto Frogadier. Things certainly weren't easy for Ash, especially when Lucario Mega-Evolved and took out Fletchinder, but somehow, like he always seems to, he was able to defeat her. After the battle, Korrina decided to give Lucario to Ash because she was impressed with the bonds that Ash shared with not only Pikachu, but all his pokemon and also because Lucario had been interested in Ash since meeting him & traveling with him alongside Korrina and after the battle, he wanted him to be his trainer now. Korrina was sure that Ash would have no problem mastering Mega-Evolutions. That made Ash wonder what other pokemon were capable of Mega Evolutions.

The next morning, Ash was up early, eager to set out to his next gym battle when he noticed a poster advertising a tournament. Serena, who had just woken up noticed Ash & decided to see what he was looking at

"Hey Ash, what are you looking at?"

"This, Serena." He said as he pointed to a flyer

"It's a tournament and it's taking place here in Shalour City" said Ash.

"And let me guess, you're going to enter it?"

"You bet I am!"

Serena giggled, "Typical Ash" she said as she also rolled her eyes. But that was something she really liked about Ash, the fact that he could never resist a challenge. That was just one of the many reasons why Serena had a crush on the Pallet Town trainer. He had so many good qualities about him that would make any girl fall for him. Sadly, he wasn't perfect as his biggest flaw(and really the only flaw Serena saw in her opinion anyway) was his denseness. But Serena was patient, and decided to wait on telling Ash her feelings about him until they had spent more time together. She did throw in some hints, but of course, he never noticed.

Ash went over to Nurse Joy to see if he could get more information about the tournament.

"Hey Nurse Joy, do you happen to anything about this tournament here?' he said as pointed back towards the poster.

"Why yes I do. It's starts in a week and registration opens today at noon."

Ash looked at a nearby clock and noticed that it was 7:30, so he had to wait before he could register.

"What about the rules?"

"There are only two major rules. Rule 1 is that all battles will be one-on-one battles. The second rule is, as you might have noticed on the poster, only pokemon that can Mega-Evolve are eligible to battle."

Ash was now confused as to why only mega-evolved pokemon could enter, so he asked.

Nurse Joy explained that the tournament was designed to test the bond between trainer and pokemon to see you excelled at mega-evolutions. It was also something that Kalos Champion Diantha had wanted as the winner of the tournament would get to face her in a one-on-one exibition match.

Ash was now stoked hearing that the winner faces Diantha. Ash had been wanting to finish his battle with her when he met her only a few weeks prior, but since it was interupted by Team Rocket, they never finished it. But now, Ash not only had a chance to face her again, but with Lucario, he felt that he had a good shot at beating her.

"Thank you for all your help, Nurse Joy. I'll be back here when registration opens!" Ash said as he, Serena and Pikachu(A/N Yes, they were both there listening. Sorry I forgot to write that.) made their way to the cafeteria for some breakfast. There waiting for them was Clemont & Bonnie and after telling them about the tournament, the two siblings knew they would be here for a while longer. Ash couldn't wait for the tournament, but little did he know what was to be coming in the following weeks to come.

End of Chapter 1.

I know this wasn't a very long(and probably not a very good) chapter, but trust me, they got longer( and better). This chapter sets up the premise. Things start moving next chapter, I promise. Speaking of which, the next chapter will see some familar faces returning. When will it come out, most likely the beginning of June. So until then, this is nWoreviewer AKA The Man Known as nWore signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets, Confessions & Revealations

Ages of characters:

Misty: 16

Gary: 15

Tracey: 18

May: 14

Dawn: 13

Chapter 2: Reunions

The rest of the morning went uneventful and at now Ash was registering for the "Knights of Mega Evolution" Tournament. Ash was one of the first to register, and Nurse Joy explained one final rule to Ash: All pokemon you plan to use for the tournament must be registered before the tournament officially begins, because after that, you can't register anymore. Ash only registered his Lucario since that was his only pokemon that could mega-evolve. The group then went to the battle fields outside where they saw many trainers battling and praticing for the tournament. Ash grew slightly nervous as he noticed at least 50 trainers here, and on the first day of registration. Ash's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familar voice calling him by a familar nick-name.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy-Boy." said the voice

Ash didn't need to turn around; he already knew who it was. "Hi Gary" Ash said as he went to give Gary a brotherly hug. "So what are you doing here, Gary? I thought you'd still be in Sinnoh working with Prof. Rowan." Ash asked.

"I do still work as Prof. Rowan's assistant, but when I heard about this tournament, I had to come out to enter." Gary responded.

"Wait, news of the tournament got out to Sinnoh?" Ash asked surprised, as he thought only people in Kalos had heard.

"Uh, not just Sinnoh, Ashy-Boy, but Kanto, Johto, & Hoenn as well. Gary responded with his right eyebow raised at Ash as he thought Ash would've known.(A/N Since there aren't any Unova pokemon that can mega-evolve, they don't get the news, so you won't see any of Ash's friends/rivals for Unova in this story. But still, that means no Iris, i'm sure many of you are happy about that.)

Ash then introduced Gary to the others. "Guys, this is Gary Oak, grandson of Prof. Oak, my 1st rival and one of my best friends."

Gary then turned his attention to Ash's new traveling partners. "So, you must be his new friends?"

Clemont spoke up. "Yes, i'm Clemont, inventor and the Lumiose City gym leader." he said as he shook Gary's hand.

Bonnie then spoke" I'm Bonnie, Clemont's sister and this is Dedenene." 'NeNe'

"Nice to meet you two." Gary said as he then noticed Serena and couldn't help but feel like she looked familar, but he didn't know where, so he asked her. "You look familar, have we met before?"

Serena was surprised that Gary almost reconized here since she only really hung out with Ash during the camp, but Ash and Gary did like to compete against each other, so she guessed that he noticed her. "My name is Serena, and to answer your question, yes we have met before. It was at you grandfather's summer camp when we were kids." Serena explained.

Gary remember the camp and realized why she looked so familar, "Oh wait, I remember. You were that girl that was always hanging around with Ashy-Boy here. You know, I always thought she had some sort of crush on you back then, Ashy-Boy." Gary said, directing that last part at Ash.

Serena blushed; why did Gary have to say that out loud. Fortunatily for her, Ash, being the lovable dense kid that he is, didn't understand what Gary was saying.

"Huh, what do you mean Gary?" Ash asked

Gary mentally facepalmed. _'For Arceus sake, he's still dense. And here I was thinking that he and Serena were already a couple. That's it, by the time this tournament's over, i'll get these two together; I swear it!'(_A/N Only Gary MFing Oak can swear) "Never mind, Ash." he sighed, but was then remember something. "Oh by the way Ash, I have something to-" was all Gary got out before Ash got tackled by a blue blur while Pikachu got tackled by a brown blur.

"Ash! It's so good to see you!" a rather bubbly voice said

Ash looked to the side and noticed a Buneary on top of Pikachu; yeah, he knew who it was.

"Dawn, it's great to see you too, but did you have to tackle me?" Ash asked

Dawn stood up and helped Ash back to his feet and also returned Buneary. Ash noticed she was still wearing the same outfit she had worn in Sinnoh and when she visited him in Unova. "Sorry Ash, it's just been a while since we've seen each other, I kinda got a little carried away."

Another voice called out "A little carried away Dawn?"

Ash and Dawn turned around and saw three figures coming towards them. One of the had Orange hair, one had black hair was wearing a hairband, and the last one had brown and was also wearing a green bandanna. Ash instantly knew who they were and ran up to them.

"Misty, Tracey, May! Great seeing you guys!" he said as he gave each of them a hug.

Misty spoke 1st. "Yes is has Ash, you need to come by Cerulean Gym more when you're in Kanto. I haven't seen you since you started your Battle Frontier Challenge."

"I promise Misty, I come see you whenever i'm home. Speaking of the gym, how's that going?" Ash asked.

"It's going great, Cerulean Gym is the one of the strongest gyms in Kanto, only behind Saffron and Virdian Gyms." Misty said with pride

"That great Misty." Ash said, very happy for his 1st traveling companion. "So May and Dawn, how have you done?"

May spoke first. "Well Ash, I won the Sinnoh Grand Festival and I even beat Solidad in the finals." Dawn then spoke "And I won the Hoenn Grand Festival and beat Zoey in the finals." Ash once again hugged them and congradulated them on their wins.

"That's great to hear, but are you guys here for the tournament?" Ash asked

"Yep! That's right Ash. I'll be entering and so will Misty, Tracey and Dawn." May said

Ash was surprised. "Since when do you guys have pokemon that can mega evolve?" he asked

Misty was the 1st to speak. "I have only one: Gyrados. But it's my strongest pokemon, and it'll very tough to beat."

Tracey then spoke. "I have one as well: Scizor, which recently evolved. I also want to see well I do since I don't battle often."

"I have three: Venusaur, Blaziken and my newly evolved Blastoise." May said.

Ash turned to Dawn. "What about you Dawn, I don't recall you having any."

Dawn replied confidently. "Well Ash, I too have only one and it's one of my newer pokemon, but it's quite possibly my strongest." Dawn then took out a pokeball. "Gardevoir, spotlight" she called as a shiny Gardevior came out, surprising Ash.

"Wow Dawn, you have a shiny pokemon, just like my Noctowl. That's so cool!" Ash said with stars in his eyes; amazed at the sight of the shiny pokemon. (A/N I would act the same way around any shiny)

Gary finally got a chance to speak again. "Ash! I have to give you something." Ash turned around and noticed that Gary had 3 mega stones in his hand. "These mega stones are for your pokemon, specifically your Charizard, Heracross, and Gible, which by the way, recently evolved into a Gabite. Gramps asked me to give these to you to use for the tournament. Now how about you go get Charizard and Heracross so you can register them. Also, I would bring Gabite because if you do enough training with it, it might evolve into a Garchomp and you can use him as well."

Ash replied "Ok Gary, I'll go get them from Prof. Oak and thanks for the advice. Hey Pikachu, you want to hang out with the others?" he asked his partner.

'Pika' Pikachu then jumped from Ash's shoulder to Misty's as Ash went back inside the Center to call the Professor.

Now with Ash gone, Gary decided to have a little fun at Serena's expense. "So Serena, when are you gonna tell Ashy-Boy that you have a huge crush on him?" Gary asked while smiling deviously.

Serena blushed furiously and thought she was gonna die right there. The others were surprised about this; not even Clemont and Bonnie knew about this.

After a while, Clemont broke the silence and asked Serena a question

"Serena, you have a crush on Ash?" Clemont asked

Serena decided to just let it all out. "Yes I do. I haved one on him ever since I first met him at that Pokemon Summer Camp back in Kanto. He's the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful person anyone could ever meet. Anyone would be lucky to have him as a friend, but I want to be more than friends. I want to be his girlfriend. Only two things are stopping me from confessing. The first is his denseness; it's really the only flaw that I see in him."

"What the other thing?" Gary asked

"I'm too scared to tell him; what if he doesn't feel the same way. It would ruin our friendship and I don't want that. Besides, if Ash ever wanted a girlfriend, i'm sure he'll chose one of you girls." Serena said, looking down.

May went up to Serena and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder, making her look up at her. "Don't worry Serena, I'm sure Ash would choose you. Besides, i'm dating one of my rivals named Drew, Misty and Tracey are dating and so are Dawn and Gary. Also, you're a sweet girl; i'm sure that one day, you and Ash will together, and if I may say, you'd two would make a cute couple." Serena blushed at what May said.

"Thank you May. I just hope that day comes soon and not later. I can't put in words how long i've waited for the day where I can tell Ash just how much I love him." Serena said making everyone smile.

However, what the group didn't know is that Ash was out of sight and listening to the whole conversation and looked sad at what he had heard.

"So, she does love me?" Ash said to himself, sounding depressed. "Oh guys, if only you guys knew why I act dense around you guys." he said as he walked back into the Pokemon Center, wanting to be by himself.

End of Chapter 2

So that's Chapter 2, which I think came out a lot better than Chapter 1, but tell me what you guys think. Also, to make it clear: Ash has been faking his since denseness since the beginning of his travels. Why, you may ask? You'll find out next chapter. And yes, I know him faking his denseness isn't really an original idea, but i've only really seen it done in betrayed stories, which this isn't. So until then, nWore signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets, Confession and Revealations

Not too much to say, so let's get to it.

I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would age and would have a girlfriend already

Chapter 3: Memories

It had been a few days since Ash's old friends had come to participate in the tournament and when Ash learned about Serena's love for him. At first, he wanted to simply avoid her so he could have time to think, but he decided against it in order to avoid suspicion. During those days, he spent majority of his time training his Lucario, Charizard and Heracross to master their power in their mega evolution states. Also, thanks to help from Gary, Misty and May, Ash's Gabite evolved into Garchomp, so Ash was able to use him in the tournament. There was still 2 days left before the tournament was to begin. It was late at night and Ash was out with Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Garchomp and Heracross. Lucario and Heracross were sparring and Charizard was helping Garchomp perfect some of his dragon-type moves. After a while, he recalled them back into their pokeballs so they could get some rest. Ash however remained outside as he was in deep thought.

'_What am I going to do about Serena? I can't start avoiding her, but I now feel awkward when i'm around her now knowing how she feels about me? Maybe I should tell her I know, I mean, i really like her and I haven't felt like that since...her. But what if she thinks of me as a different person? Ughhhh...come on Ash, you can think of an answer to this, just think!' _Ash thought, as he was unaware of who was approaching him.

"Hey, Ash?" The voice called out to him. Ash turned to see a lemon blonde girl with grey eyes. They belonged to that of the same person who gave him Lucario. It's was the Shalour City Gym Leader, Korrina.

"Korrina, what are you doing out so late?" he asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing. By the way, where's Pikachu?" Ash pointed towards his backpack, saying that Pikachu was sleeping in there. "OK, well I heard you were going to be in the tournament, so shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" she asked him.

"...I have some things I need to think about." Ash said, making Korrina raise an eyebrow

"Like what?" she asked.

Ash sighed. "You really want to know?" he asked her. She nodded as Ash signaled for her to sit down. "Well, a few days ago, a few of my friends came here so they could participate in the tourney. My close friend, Gary gave me some mega stones for my Charizard, Heracross and Garchomp so I could use them in the tournament. I went to go get them and when I came back, I overheard a conversation that Serena was having with Clemont, Bonnie and my other friends and in that conversation, she said that she loved me." Ash said.

Korrina went wide eyed at what Ash said. "Well that's great! Now you and Serena can be a couple. Personally, I always thought you two would get together during the short time we traveled. You two are cute together." she said.

"Korrina, Serena and I aren't a couple." he said. He looked at her and saw the confused expression on her face. "You see, they don't know that I know that Serena loves me and over the last few days, I've been trying to figure out my feelings for her."

"So, are you avoiding her or something?" she asked

"No I can't, otherwise, they'll get suspicious." he said in response

"Well, maybe I can help you. What do you know for certain about your feelings about her?" she asked, wanting to help her friend.

"Only one thing: I like Serena more than almost every other girl I have ever met in my life. I mean, what can I say about her? She's beautiful, an amazing baker and she gives me inspiration during my gym battles."

"Well Ash, if you want my opinion, I would say you're starting to fall in love with her." Korrina said.

"I think you're right, and I would like to give a relationship with her a shot, but there's one thing that's stopping me from doing so." he said

"What's that?" she asked

"...Her." Ash said

"Who?"

"The only other girl I liked this much." Ash said as he decided to tell Korrina about the first girl that was he was close to in his life.

_Flashback: 8 years ago(Ash: age 7)_

_"Ash come on dear, let's go." Delia said as she came downstairs_

_Ash, who was watching TV, looked at his mom. "Where are we going, mommy?" he asked._

_"There are some new neighbors that moved in next door, so we're going to greet them." Delia said_

_Ash instantly backed away. "New neighbors? I don't wanna go, mommy."_

_Delia went over to her son and crouched down to his level. "Relax Ash, Prof. Oak has already told me that they are nice people. I also heard they have a daughter that's your age, so maybe you too can be friends." she said as she gently rubbed her son's already messy hair._

_"Hey!" Ash said as he moved away from her hand. Delia took her son's hand as they left the house and went over to their new neighbors house. Delia rang the doorbell and a moment later, a man and woman came and opened it._

_"Hello there, we're your new neighbors. I'm Delia Ketchum and this is my son, Ash." Delia said as she shook the hands of the two. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Delia. We've heard so many thing about you from Prof. Oak." The man said as he then went down to Ash's level. "And we've heard things about you as well. like how you want to be a pokemon trainer when you're older."_

_"Ye...Yeah." Ash said shyly as he hid behind his mom's leg._

_"Don't worry about him, he's just shy is all." Delia said as she moved Ash away from her leg._

_"You know, Ash. You and our daughter have quite a lot in common. She's about your age and also wants to be a trainer. Why don't we introduce you to her. Dear, where is she?" the man asked his wife._

_"Upstairs neating up her room. You know how much of a neat freak she is." she said as the adults laughed while Ash was confused. "Oh Honey, come down and say hi to our new neighbors." she called._

_"I don't wanna."_

_"Well then, i'm sure your father wouldn't mind going up there and doing his thing to your room." she called out as she smiled at her husband._

_"Alright, i'm coming! Just keep that madman away from my room." The adults laughed at the girl's expense as she came downstairs. _

_"Thank you, dear. Now this is Mrs. Ketchum and her son, they live next door." The mother said as she pushed her forward._

_"Hello there, aren't you just adorable." she said as the girl blushed. "Come on, dear. Come say hi." she said as she nudged Ash out again. The boy looked down at the ground, but then moved his head up and looked at the girl. She was wearing a baby blue shirt and a red skirt and her cheeks were still red from his mother's comment. Ash himself felt his face heat up as the girl looked at him. An awkward silence filled the room as the two continued looking at each other, until Ash finally spoke._

_"Hi. I'm...Ash."_

_"Hi...I'm Leaf."_

_End Flashback_

"So how close were you and Leaf?" Korrina asked, starting to get a picture as to what was holding Ash back.

"We got along perfectly, we we're best friends, always spending time with each other, always doing things together. Eventually, our bond grew so strong that.." Ash said before Korrina interrupted him with a question.

"Ash, were you and Leaf a childhood couple?" she asked. Ash smiled and began telling her another story from his youth.

_Flashback: 7 years ago(Ash age 8)_

_Ash and Leaf were sitting down, leaning against a tree relaxing as they watched the sun set. It was one of the two's favorite activities to do. At first, it wasn't for Ash, but after a while, he greatly enjoyed it as it meant spending more time with Leaf, which he always enjoyed._

_Meanwhile, Leaf was in thought. She had a huge crush on Ash for quite some time and always wondered if he had a crush on her. She decided to tell him about her feelings and now was the perfect chance._

_"Hey Ash, we're best friends right?" she asked him_

_Ash looked at her with amazement. "Of course we are Leaf." he said_

_"Are we more?"_

_"More?" he asked, unsure about what she meant._

_"I mean...Do you like me as more than a friend?" she asked_

_"I...i'm not sure." Ash said with uncertainty. "Do you?" he asked. She simply nodded her head. "How much?" he asked._

_Leaf gained a smile on her face as she moved closer to Ash. "Enough to do this." she said and a moment later, she planted her lips onto Ash's. Ash was wide eyed at first, but then closed his eyes and returned the kiss. After a minute, they separated._

_"Leaf...I wasn't sure before, but now I know that I feel exactly the same as you do." Ash said, this time with certainty._

_"Good." she said as she moved as close as she possibly could to Ash, who in return, put his arm around her._

_"But i'm still gonna be the best trainer in the world when we grow up." Ash said smirking_

_"No you won't, I will." Leaf argued. _

_"How about we make a promise Leaf. No matter what, we'll be the best trainers in the world together." Ash said_

_"It's a promise then, Ash." she said as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder as the two continued watching the sunset._

_End Flashback._

"Wow Ash. I would have never thought that someone who really never took much interest in girls actually was not only in a relationship, but also had his first kiss when he was a kid." Korrina said, clearly impressed. "So how did her parents react?"

"Both her parents and my mom supported us. However, we kept it a secret from almost everyone else. We only acted as a couple when we were alone or at each other's houses. It was some of the happiest times of my life." Ash said

"So why isn't she traveling with you? Did she want to travel on her own or something?" she asked.

"No, she did. We made plans about traveling when we became trainers and everything. It's just..." Ash sighed and layed back on the bench.

"Ash? You OK?" Korrina asked.

"Yeah, it's just... the reason why we never traveled together brings back painful memories." Ash said as he told Korrina one final story.

_Flashback: 6 years ago.(Ash age 9)_

_It was 3 months before Ash and Leaf were to get their first pokemon, along with day started typically for Ash, he ate his mother's breakfast and went over to Leaf's house. When he got there, he knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Usually, it only took a few seconds for Ash to get a response. He knocked again, and still got no response. He went to the window and saw that the house was competently empty. Confused and stunned, he went back home to see if his mother knew what happened._

_"Mom, Leaf's house is totally empty!" Ash yelled. He noticed his mother reading a letter and it looked like she was about tot cry. She then went up to her son._

_"Ash, I think you need to read this. It's from Leaf, this should answer your questions." she said as she handed him the letter and he began reading it._

_Ash,_

_I'm sorry I can't say this to your face, but I only just found out about this just as soon as I walked in the house and as such, i'm writing this before I go to bed. My parents told me that we're moving and where we're going, I have no idea. We're leaving very early in the morning, so by the time you read this, i'll have been long gone. I am so sorry that I can't travel with you once you get your pokemon. I only hope that we'll meet up again in our travels. Goodbye, Ash. I will never forget you or our promise._

_Leaf_

_P.S I love you_

_Tears had started flowing down Ash's face, and when he read that last line, all he heard was Leaf's voice in his head saying those three words to him over and over again. It broke Ash and he dropped to his knees and cried his eyes out. Delia instantly went to her son to try and comfort him, but she knew that there was nothing she could do, but be there for her son in his time of need._

_End Flashback_

"I was down for about a month and I almost didn't want to go on my journey, but I realized that Leaf wouldn't want that, so I pulled myself together, got my first pokemon and have been traveling ever since. I've hoped that I would meet up with her during my travels, but during the five years I've been traveling, I haven't met up with her." Ash said finishing the story.

Korrina wasn't crying, but she had a sad look on her face. "Ash, I certainly understand what it feels like to have a childhood friend leave your life like that. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but I think I understand what's holding you back." she said

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"It's that while a part of you wants to be with Serena, there's also a part of you that doesn't want to give up hope of reuniting with Leaf and picking up where you two left off." she said

"Korrina, you pretty much hit the nail right on the head." Ash said with a smirk; despite traveling for a short amount of time, she understood him perfectly.

"Well Ash, if you want my advice, i'd say you should move on from Leaf and be with Serena. I'm not trying to sound like a jerk, but if you keep waiting for Leaf, then Serena will get away and if that happens, you'll regret it, especially if you never meet up with Leaf again." Korrina said.

Ash thought about what Korrina said. What she said was true, if he waited for Leaf too long, Serena will find someone else. But still, his gut was telling him to wait for Leaf. He knew he would need time to think about this, though.

"Thanks for the advice and listening to me, Korrina. It feels good to get that off my chest. I think i'm gonna go to bed now." Ash said. The two walked to the centers doors.

"Well Ash, i'll see you later. Oh and by the way, my boyfriend will be in the tournament and he's strong. Good luck." Ash nodded and went into the center as Korrina went back to the gym.

A few minutes after Ash went to bed, a brunette girl with a white hat walked in and went to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, but do you have any rooms available?" she asked

"Why yes we do, are you here for the tournament?" Joy asked back.

"Yes, can I still register?"

"Of course, I just need your name and the pokemon you'll be using."

The girl placed the pokeballs of the pokemon she'd be using and then said 5 words

"My name is Leaf Green."

End of Chapter 3.

Cliffhanger? Don't you just hate those? Now I think many people probably saw the ending coming, but you know what, I don't care. So now, let the battle between AmourShippers and FurtherShippers begin. I don't know yet which shipping will be the main shipping yet, you'll see plenty of both, that's for sure. The tournament begins next chapter, so until then, this is nWore signing out.

Update: New poll up. Please vote.


End file.
